Blame It All On Me
by lil kagome 15
Summary: He wasn't sure why he chose to stay, but one thing he did know was that he wasn't going to let her forget because he knew... and he blamed himself.[S&S][COMPLETE][my bday][up and coming band songfic]


**Title: **Blame it on me

**Song Title: **Blame Me for Me

**Artist: **Lindsey Barlow

**Author: **Duckie, lil kagome, and JoJo

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to the up and coming band- firecracker. I do estimate this song to be released in the next two years, so prepare for the awsomeness! Also my b-day is today! So I will be changing my pen-name yet again to lil kagome15

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, and of course my bro's in the band… and I'm the lead singer…. (sigh), guess the cat's out of the bag.

_Blame it all on me_

_Accept that what I used to be_

_Isn't me no-more_

_What else would I be here for?_

Sasuke stood harshly aware of the many glares he was receiving from the villagers of Kanoha. His footsteps were reverberating in his ears for every step he took, and he found himself pondering on his reason for coming back. His whole life had resulted in him fleeing from this place, so why now was he assuaging some false hope of leniency? His eyes gathered in his mind all the censorious faces.

_And in the dark of night you'll find_

_That the only thing that passed was time_

_And we can move on from this day_

_And leave our past behind_

He found himself holding his breath, and after a moment his whole body stopped moving. Who was he trying to fool? He didn't belong here. He belonged alone, like in all those days of excessive training, and introverted lessons. He remembered the first step he had taken away from his life in Kanoha, the one that had left a pink haired kunoichi lying on a cold stone bench. He had nightmares about that night, about what he had left, and about what he could have had since that day. Sometimes he found it oddly scary to dream a contented dream and then wake to have it ripped away.

_Believe that shame is just a game,_

_And make it fade away._

_Believe that we can become free,_

_And we'll shed light to this dismal day_

He turned, ostentatious on the fact that he should have never stepped foot in his birth place. He took one step, but his mind was blinded through the covering of years long conceded. He couldn't blame her for hating him, he couldn't hate the fact that she was in his dreams every night, and he couldn't change what was meant to be. Maybe that's why she had appeared, her chest heaving, and her hands on her knees.

_So I stand in the crowd,_

_Not turning around,_

'_Cause I see what I need,_

_And that's you next to me!_

"Sasuke you conceited jerk! Don't you _dare_ leave now!" She tried to catch her breath, and he could feel her mind was utterly perplexed. He could sense her anger, and her heart pounding as she looked at him, her eyes hazed with dishonesty and fear. "Don't you dare run away from this! Don't… you dare!" She stood up straight, and he could see the difference in her height and stature. She stepped forward, the crowd of people around him watching closely as she stepped in front of him. "Don't make yourself a coward!"

_And in the dark of night you'll find_

_That the only thing that passed was time_

_And we can move on from this day_

_And leave our past behind_

He looked at her in curiosity, affirming the fact that she had become much more violent in the passing years. He smirked, and cocked a brow. "Me? A coward? Somehow I think you've got a lot to learn." He turned back around, taking another step towards the Godaime's office, ready and willing to admit his obstinacy. He ignored her disgruntled mumbling as he walked onward, leaving her in anger at the foot of the Hokage tower.

_Blame it all on me,_

_Go ahead I'm on my knees,_

_And as far as I can see,_

_You're just as hurt as me!_

He didn't see the village again till nightfall, when Tsunade had finally let him go, with firm conditions nevertheless. He sighed as he sat on the step, not once looking to the pink haired girl sitting placidly next to him. "You try to run and I swear I'll kill you." She whispered, her eyes closed as she slid a little closer to him.

"For that I am sure." He laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder. "But until then why don't you just shut-up, you're so vexing." She growled, and he got a hard slap in the face, but it has been worth it.

"Naruto will be back tomorrow, you should be there to greet him." Was all she said before she stood and walked off.

_And in the dark of night you'll find_

_That the only thing that passed was time_

_And we can move on from this day_

_And leave our past behind_

_Further as I go ahead,_

_I'll make sure you get all I've said._

_And now that I have held you close,_

_You'll find that I have missed the most_

_So relax and just unwind._

_And in the dark of night you'll find_

_That the only thing that passed was time_

_And we can move on from this day_

_And leave our past behind_

Sasuke woke in the middle of the night, just like he used to, and he smiled at the tightening hold around his waist. "I suppose my past wasn't so unpleasant." He held her close, and for once he realized just how much he loved her pastel pink hair.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
